


Falling again

by Daniel_ii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Damn it's gay, Gay, Homesick, M/M, Sorry about the gay, it's pretty gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniel_ii/pseuds/Daniel_ii
Summary: Lance seems to falling in love with Keith all over again, but he's not sure whether he stopped falling.





	Falling again

I sighed looking out the window, the snow was falling again. I really loved this planet but it always snowed so i could barely go out for long. Don't get me wrong i love the snow, it's angelic and beautiful. I just feel locked inside the castle and need to walk sometimes, i could take Red out but i doubt Keith would appreciate it. I sighed brushing the hair from my face. It was getting long almost like Keith's dumb mullet, I gently drew a snowman on the castle window, maybe Allura had some secret thing that allowed to me go outside to not freeze to death. 

"Hey Lance" Allura said as she sat next to me leaning on her knees, i glanced to see her dressed as usual in her dress. I wondered how much longer we had to stay here, I didn't have to say anything it seemed she read my mind. 

"We don't have to stay here much longer, we'll leave in a few days. Not long till Corran is finished and we go can go" she said looking at me through her lashes, she seemed exhausted, i couldn't lie this mission had been more draining than we had thought. I sighed and pressed my head on the window looking at the snow as it fell. It was pretty and reminded me of home, i guessed that's why i wanted to leave cause i felt homesick. I missed my siblings and my mama i missed them so much. I closed my eyes and sighed gently, i felt Allura's hand on my shoulder. 

"Lance, is there something bothering you?" she asked, i paused. 

"Nah" i said smiling and leaning back, she quirked an eyebrow at me and stared at me until Shiro walked in, he looked around and groaned and left again. He was looking for someone obviously, he walked back in and smiled when he saw me. 

"Ah, Lance! have you seen Pidge?" He asked, i pointed to the seat where she was sat with her headphones in typing aggressively. He smiled and tapped Pidge on the shoulder she squealed and fell back shielding her Laptop, i snickered as Shiro helped her up. 

"I need you in the training room, in a few ticks" Shiro said, i nodded and got up and looking back at Allura who was staring out at the white abyss. 

"We're gonna catch Zarkon, we're a team, we stick together till the end" I said, she looked up and smiled. I nodded and walked out and headed down the corridor, i always forgot which turn i had to take to get there, the castle was massive. I cheered silently when i found it, i walked in to see Shiro and Keith sparing together, Pidge and Hunk sat in the corner watching/eating, I sighed and sat down leaning back crossing my arms behind my head, They weren't even in their Paladin armour. I watched Keith as he ran around, the way he moved. So carelessly even though this was a simulation he still would risk his life in the real thing. Which is why I'm here, to stop him from killing him self from a half thought out plan that would lead to death. He is so reckless sometimes it takes me all of my strength just to get him to listen to reason. 

But he's just so-- 

"LANCE!" Keith screeched in my ear, i panicked sitting bolt up right. Pidge snickered, I sighed and saw Keith holding out my Bayard. Shiro was sat next to Hunk talking to him taking only a second to glance at me in question before returning to their conversation. I got up hesitantly, i took my bayard with a shaky hand. Keith picked up on this and shot me a confused glare. 

"Just Tired" i muttered, my Bayard turned into my pistol and i sighed and got ready to save Keith's ass. Corran started the simulation and i started dodging attacks, and letting my gun fire, my mind somewhere else. Thinking about home, thinking about what we had to give up to be here. I doubt we were going to go home anytime soon, I wondered whether my parents were worried, whether they knew i was gone. 

I groaned as i hit the ground as the bot hit me, Keith whipped around and kicked the bot in the way as i tried to get up but i felt tired. So i just stayed on all fours, i coughed to try and fight back the tears brimming at my eyes. 

"Lance?!" I heard Shiro call. "Corran turn the bots off!" Shiro ordered, i heard them disengage. I got my knee's i tossed my bayard to the side, i looked up to see Keith. He seemed worried.

"Are you hurt?" Shiro asked holding his hand out, He reminded me of a Dad, and i missed that. Corran was like a mother, always looking out for us and making sure were fed, and helping fix problems. Also strange sometimes, I got up without Shiro's help and smiled. 

"Yeah, I'm fine" i said smiling and having my hand behind my head, I needed to get out of here and go back to my room. "Just tired, Imma head back" i said smiling and winking at Keith, he recoiled in shock. Shiro knew something was up, he always did. 

"Oh ok, see you at dinner then" Shiro said, i nodded and walked out, i sighed after the door closed and i fled to my room. i flopped on my bed and stared at the ceiling, I just wanted to go home and see and smell Mama's cooking again, she made the best food. Better than the glop that Corran fed us, Hunk was a great chef and i was glad for that because he could turn the glop into something at least decent. I couldn't even contact my parents to even ask them if they were all right. I wanted to know, i needed to know that they were ok. Pidge had her mother back on earth but her father and brother were out here so she had family. Keith's family was Shiro and same with Shiro, They were here. Corran and Allura had each other. I guess i was the only one with people back on earth i missed deeply. 

I tossed and turned in my bed, getting frustrated with my self, we were saving the galaxy and here i am complaining about missing my family. I sat up when i heard the door open, Keith walked in his eye brows knitted together in frustration. 

"What's with you?" he snapped at me, I was taken aback he never yelled at me like this before. 

"Nothing" i snapped back, he clenched his fists. 

"It doesn't look like nothing!" he yelled, i didn't understand why he was getting so angry over this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> :)


End file.
